Love Kills
by Flyleaf-Punkie
Summary: When Mandy Hart, a 17 year old punk rocker, falls in love with the dangerously gorgeous werewolf, Ray Black will she end up with her eternal love or will the deadly vampire, Travis make her his vampiress?  NOTE:My remake of Vampire Kisses with a twist!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Kills**

**Chapter 1: Bloom of Love**

There he was. The perfect guy. Long, jet black hair, pale, muscular, tall, and the most gorgeous blue-gray eyes I've

ever seen. I saw him at one of our first gigs. The Dead Hearts. That was the name of the band. It consisted of Frankie,

Karen Kaylee, and me. My name is Mandy, Mandy Hart. I'm 17 years old and I'm a punk rocker. I have deep burgandy

hair with purple hightlights all into my straight, below the shoulder, choppy hair cut. I have pale skin, no freckles, dark

green eyes, and around my eyes was always dark eyeliner. Mostly black but sometimes other colors. I was only 5' 2"

and I was thin but curvy. In my school I was an outcast. I've heard it all. Looked down on, out of the crowd, not normal,

blah, blah, blah... Basically I'm a freak. But I could care less. It's highschool. It's not like it's all that important to me.

Anyways onto my friends. Frankie was punk, Karen was gothic, and Kaylee was emo. The only thing is she never cut

herself. She just liked the style. Frankie had blood red hair that was shorter than mine and had green eyes and was

about the same body build as me. Karen's long, wavy hair was black with red streaks and she had red contacts but her

original eye color was blue. She was taller than me, still thin, and even more pale than me. Kaylee had platinum blonde

hair that had a variety of bright colors and was in the regular emo hairstyle. She was a bit taller than me and thin with

brown eyes. They were my best friends. Actually come to think of it they were my only friends. In the band I was the

singer and one of the guitar players, Frankie played guitar, Karen had bass, and Kaylee was on the drums. Suprisingly,

alot of people actually liked our band. Even the popular kids. My band and I never called them the popular kids though.

To us they were known as the preps and nothing but the preps. Of course we only played metal, alternative, and just

plain rock but they still listened to us for some reason. Back onto my dream guy. While singing one of our most

popular songs I allowed my eyes to venture over to where he stood. He saw me staring at him and he just smiled. My

face turned red, embarrassed of being caught. For the rest of the concert I tried to keep my eyes off of him but they

found their way over to him. After the concert I frantically searched for him and then someone tapped me on the

shoulder. I spun around and blushed, realizing it was him. "You guys were amazing. You have a beautiful voice." His

comment made me blush. "Thanks...I'm Mandy." He smiled and returned the remark, "I'm Ray. Nice to meet you." He

stuck out his hand and I grabbed it. Was I too eager? My pale face burnt red. "So..." He moved his eyes to the floor.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Flyleaf concert with me this weekend?" His pale face burnt red. "Really!" I

bit my tongue. "Yeah. That'd be awesome!" I was so happy that I didn't even think my decision over. What if he was

dangerous? I hardly know him... He smiled and my bad thoughts about him melted away.

_**That weekend**_

Time went by too slowly. All through practice I kept messing up from the lack of concentration. Finally practice ended

and I left Frankie's garage. I rushed home and up to my room to get changed. I threw on my purple Flyleaf shirt, my

purple and black dyed over skinny jeans, my black Converse, a studded belt, a choker, and my spiked bangle. I

restraightened my hair and reapplied my makeup. I threw on my black and gray striped sweatshirt and headed out of

my house at the sound of a horn beeping. He drove a new Chevy Camaro that was painted black and lime green.

Was he rich or something? I hopped in and complimented his car. "Sweet car. Love the colors." "Thanks." I tried to

start a further conversation with him but it wasn't going too good so I gave up. "So when are you guys going to be

playing again?" I looked over at him. "The band? Next Saturday at the mall." He smiled. "I'll be there." My eyes

widened as I thought to myself. Wow he's so sweet he hardly knows me and he's taking me to a concert with some of

my favorite bands and coming to more of our performances. Silence went on for a bit longer and then he said, "Nice

outfit. Great shirt." I blushed. "Thanks...I had to wrestle another girl for it." He started to laugh and I joined in. We

arrived at the stadium and we both walked in. "Wow this is gonna be great!" "Yep..." he replied. Inside the music

started and Flyleaf sang 'I'm so Sick'. I lip synced along and I screamed until I thought my lungs would be shriveled up

from the loss of oxygen. The concert ended and we finally reached the exit of the stadium. Rain was pouring down and

what Ray did next surprised me. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled out and umbrella from under his coat. "I

wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get wet." My heart completely flipped when he said that. How could I have

thought he was dangerous? He was...perfect. We reached his car and when we got back to my house he gave me his

number and I gave him mine. "Would you like to hang out again?" I eagerly nodded. He got out of his side while I

wrote down his number and then he opened my door. "Thanks." He walked me up to my door and he gave me a huge

hug and then he kissed me on my blushing cheek. He quickly drew back and spun around. He ran to his car and before

he got in he said, "Night!" I waved back as he drove out of sight. I walked into my house and started to talk to myself. I

looked down at his number and smiled. I went up to my room and got ready for bed. That night I had sweet dreams

about Ray and me. I was deffinately going to call him tomorrow. 

**~I had written this story the previous summer and I just found it last night and I reread over it and thought it had a cute story line so I decided to edit it and share it with you guys! Tell me what you think! PLease review and thanks for reading! I really don't need ideas quite yet because I still have alot of it written that needs edited yet! I also added alot of new stuff and I know they blush alot! XD~  
~Rosie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Kills**

**Chapter 2: The Day of the Love**

_"I was definately going to call him tomorrow..."_

I woke up to a gray, cloudy, rainy sky. These are great days. I smiled to myself, warm with memories from Ray. All of a sudden I heard my mom's voice ring up to my Alice in Wonderland room. "Mindy, honey do you want breakfast?" I replied. "Sure! Can I have some eggs, toast, and bacon?" "Yeah!" We always made big breakfasts on Sunday. I doubt we were going to church today because dad has been working earlier on Sundays. I jumped in the shower and did my makeup and my hair. I put on the shirt Ray bought me at the concert, lime green skinny jeans, a splattered hoodie, my black converse, my cross necklace, and a couple bracelets along with a little green and black checkered bow in my hair. I had just finished at the perfect time. "Mindy come get your breakfast!" My mom yelled up. "OK! Down in a minute!" I ran downstairs and quickly ate mydelicious breakfast. I hurried back up stairs and checked my email. Then I looked at my iPhone. 10 texts. Frankie, Frankie, Kaylee, Karen, Karen, Kaylee, Frankie, Mom, Jeremy, and one from Ray. I opened all of them and saved the best for last. I opened up Ray's text and scanned over it. "Hey wanna hang out 2gether?" I smiled. "Yeah...I'm coming 2 ur house if u don't mind." I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I went back to my iPhone and read the new text from Ray. "Yeah that's fine." I grabbed my keys and ran out of the house. I checked the time it was almost 12. I unlocked my lime green Wrangler and jumped in. He sent me the directions to his house through a text. I memorized them and drove all the way across town and when I arrived I found myself staring at the old victorian mansion that everyone thought was haunted. I still remember the day when I was little and I broke into the boarded windows. I got trapped in there and my friends had to come and get me out. Then my parents asked me what I was doing and I told them I was 'ghost hunting.' The yard was extremely huge and there was iron gates that opened for me. I drove up the driveway that circled around a large fountain with an angel in the center that had water coming out of her hands. There was a large garage, an old stable, and a huge pool that Icaught a glimpse of in the backyard. I got out of my car and before I could even knock a fragile,creepy, old butler answered the door. "We've been expecting you Miss Hart. Sir Ray is in the dining area." I smiled. "Hey thanks dude!" He seemed shocked by my behavior but I just ignored him. He beckoned for me to follow him. Everything was old but had a gorgeous touch to it. Antique furniture and modern furniture was placed fashionably around the house. Whoever decorates has good taste, I thought to myself. We finally reached the dining area and Ray got up to greet me. He was dressed in a pair of black, designer ripped up jeans and a concert t-shirt as well that complimented his muscles. His hair was in the same cool wave. On his feet were specially made Converse that had his name and styles on. "He is rich..." I murmured yet he still heard me. "I come from a long line of famous Italian artists. All of our money was inherited by my parents. Parents..."Can I meet your parents?" His expression turned sorrowful. "They're still in Italy, going over their new art gallery." "Oh..." Silence filled the room until he broke it. "Would you like a tour of the house, Miss Mandy?" He grabbed my hand and chuckled lightly. I blushed and then he stared at me ith a burning red face. He dropped my hand. "I'm sorry." I walked closer to him. "No...don't be..." I trailed off. We walked through the house as he named off each room. It probably took us over an hour to finish the tour. The last room we visited was the living room which was very spacious and a large plasma screen TV was hung on the wall. Expensive game systems and games sat below the TV. There was a large, rich red couch that wrapped around and a matching recliner. A large glass coffee table took up some space and on the walls were pictures from artists that I didn't recognize. The cherry wood floor matched the lamps and other decorations, giving it a cozy feel. One picture in particular caught my attention. It was dated 2003 and as I looked closer at the painting, the woman displayed looked more and more like me. "Who painted this one?" I asked curiously. "I did..." Ray trailed off. "Is it of me?" I asked, staring at the painting. He just turned away. It was 2010. We had just met...how could it be me? He decided to change the subject then. "Do you believe in werewolves and vampires Mandy?" This question caught me off guard. "I dunno...Why?" He shrugged his shoulders. "You just seem like someone who would. "Do you,by any chance,know how to ride a dirtbike?" I nodded my head. "Would you like to ride one then?" "Yes! I haven't rode one in a while though." I said to him as we walked to his garage. Inside were two dirtbikes. One was red and the other a bright green. "Which one do you want?" He asked as he handed me a helmet. "I don't know it's been so long since I've rode though." "Well then do you want to ride together? Just to be sure you know!" We both blushed. I slowly nodded. I got onto the green bike and he climbed on behind me. I felt safe with him behind me. Shaky hands laid gently over mine. His hands were so warm, gentle, and yet so strong. We started off slow and then knowing me I started to speed up. I was in a fantasy world but was waken out of it by my name. "Mandy, Mandy, MANDY!" I saw we wer headed straight towards a tree. Ray was trying to grab the handles but I was so scared I wouldn't remove my hands. Just in time he turned the bike but it flipped out from under us. We flew through the air but he caught me in his strong arms before we fell. We hit the ground and I laid there on top of his warm, muscular chest. I almost didn't want to get up. It was my dream come true. We laid there for a few more minutes and then I reluctantly climbed off of him and stuck out my hand. He grabbed it and I helped him up. "I thought the boy was suppossed to help the girl up." He joked. "Just be glad I helped you!" I joked back. We both laughed and we fell onto the wet grass. We were laying beside eachother, me in his arms. The gray, cloudy sky hid the sun yet it was so peaceful just laying there. I wondered if he felt the same way towards me that I did him. I thought maybe he read my mind because he said, "Mandy I feel really..." I put my finger over his lips. I leaned in and kissed him. He moved away. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sor-" He leaned to me this time and our lips met yet again. I've only known him for a short time but he was special. I felt like someone actually loved me in the world. "Mandy..." "Hmmm?" He broke my stream of thoughts. "Nothing it's just getting late, I thought maybe I should take you home." "I can drive myself you know." I replied. "I'm driving you and that's final." I knew I wasn't going to win this time. "Fine..." I sighed in defeat. We headed back and got into my car. He started the engine and as we went along I asked him, "Do **you** believe in werewolves and vampires?" My question shocked him. "I don't know I was just wondering if you did. It's a long story. I'll tell you then." He grabbed my hand with his free hand. "It's all confusing..." I changed the subject. "So are you going to our school now?" He nodded. "How is your school?" My expression gave it away. "Bad?" I nodded. "For me at least. I'm always getting screamed at, the food is disgusting so bring your own lunch unless you want food poisoning. , , , and Ms. O'Brien are teachers to be careful around. The rest are cool,especially . Oh and watch out for this one kid names Mike Hostetter...I have to give him a swirlie tomorrow and he'll most likely scream in the halls like a banchee. And that's pretty much about it at school. I know my friends will like you too." He stared at me. "EYES ON THE ROAD!" I screamed as we headed towards a curve. He kept staring at me and turned the curve without even swirving. "How'd you..." He smiled devilshly and laughed. "You're different from the girls at my old school. They were all serious and snobby." "Well it's good to know that I'm humble and humorous." We smiled at eachother. I looked at our hands. "Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" He nodded. If you want..." I nodded. "You already knew my answer." We arrived at my house and he helped me out again. "I can open my own door you know!" I joked. He shrugged his shoulders and led me to my house. I unlocked my house and turned to tell him good bye but he was already gone. How'd he...Oh well. I went up to my room and started to talk to myself. Apparently Jeremy, my little brother, heard me talking. "You have a boyfriend?" "Go away Jeremy. Quit listening to my conversations...to myself..." He shrugged his shoulders and walked away. My last boyfriend was in 10th grade and it didn't work out due to the fact that I broke my boyfriend's arm. I ran downstairs to greet my mom and get dinner. I turned on my TV and got ready for bed. "Getting a boyfriend is that hard? I'm glad I like girls...they're easier to get." Jeremy smiled devilishly at me talking to myself again. I just ignored him. As long as I love Ray...that's all that matters.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**~This chapter is really long so I didn't feel like double spacing. Sorry about any mistakes, my computer was being really retarded and wouldn't let me fix them right...who knows. Anyways I hope you liked it and please review! Thanks for reading!~  
~Rosie**


End file.
